The knight and his special song
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Angel has one final task to complete his destiny. This task is in the form of four-year-old Melody, who turns out to be oneeighth of every person in the fang-gang. Now the group has to deal with the little girl and the people who want her. LAST CHAPTER UP
1. My Spikie

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordie, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight (where no one dies, its mainly just a hoard of evil demons sent after Angel get their ass kicked), Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, he's back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordie, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

A/n: Read, enjoy. I 'm looking for a beta, so just put it in the review if you're interested.  –Passionate Darkness.

"Daddy, tell me the happy story again," The raven haired man smiled down at his five year old daughter and crawled into bed next to her. It was an amusing sight to see the almost-three hundred-year-old vampire in the pink princess canopy bed surrounded by an array of stuffed animals. The little girl snuggled up next to him as he leaned back on her lace edged pillow.

          "Well, it all started out a long time ago when a brave knight was turned into a very bad man by an evil lady. The evil lady and the knight went around and hurt a lot of people until a witch turned the knight good again. The knight spent many years being sad about all the people he hurt and then met up with a man whose name was like a whistle. The man told the knight that the world needed him and that if he didn't help them the world would be even sadder then he was. So the knight went with the man and met a girl with hair the color of the sun and eyes as green as emeralds; she was a warrior princess. The princess and the knight fell in love and kissed, but the kiss turned the knight bad again because he wasn't allowed to be completely happy because of all the people he hurt. So the knight turned bad and hurt more people, then the princess fought the knight and he turned good again because of the red-haired witch. Then the knight went and vacationed in a very hot place then came back and helped the princess save the world. Then the knight left. He came to the city of angels and met up with a seer and an actress. They started a place to help save people. The seer passed on his powers to the actress and new people joined them in their quest. The one who watches, the new seer, the warrior, the damsel with a certain fondness for physics, the green one, the destroyer, and the knight helped save the world many times, trying to make it so the knight was permanently good. Then one day the knight was given a gift. He was given a little basket, which held what would soon be the most precious thing to him. Do you know what that thing was, my baby?"

          "It was his song,"

          "That's right, Melly-girl, it was his special song. It was the song that saved him," Angel kissed his daughters dark head as she sighed and began to drift off into sleep.

          "Daddy?"

          "Yes, baby?"

          "Am I your special song?"

          "Yes, baby, you are more then you will ever know,"

"Angel, is she asleep or is our little Melody just pretending like last night?" Cordelia Chase asked from the couch in the lobby of the Hyperion. She sat there, her dark brown hair pulled back from her youthful face folding the fang gang's laundry, which varied from Gunn's tough street wear, to Lorne's bright suits, to Melody's dresses. 

"She's fast asleep and tucked up under that pink comforter you had to buy her," Cordie shot Angel an innocent look before continuing folding.

"I'm worried about her, Angel," Cordy stated stacking Fred's light blue shirt on top of Gunn's jeans.

"Why is that?" Angel asked, plopping down next to the brunette seer.

"She's been here three months now, the powers sent her because she's supposed to play a role in your destiny. She's four, Angel, what good could she do, she thinks all of this is a story,"

          "There must be something powerful about her, Cordy. It wouldn't have taken so much to save her if she were your average toddler," Angel picked up one of his daughter's dresses, fingering the soft material.

          "What could be so special about her? She's just a baby, what could a baby do?" Cordy's eyes clouded with worry as she remembered the small child who was curled up in bed upstairs.

"Guys, we have a problem," Gunn announced entering the lobby, Fred in tow.

          "What?" Angel asked as Gunn sat down. 'Time to go to work' Angel thought, letting out an unneeded breath.

          "What of the child," A voice asked. The room was dark, the only light coming from a few sporadically placed candles. The voice was clearly male and came from the large chair that had its back facing the vampire who knelt on the ground despite the fact that the voice couldn't see him.             

"Angel still has her, Master, but we are looking to retrieve the Holy One," The vampire's voice shook as he stared at the blood stained ground.

"Angel should have never gotten her in the first place," The voice boomed, causing the vampire to cower.

"I'm sorry, Master, but we couldn't grab her fast enough,"

 "I expect to have the Holy One before the Anniversary," The voice stated.

 "If I don't have her, there will be more then just wood in that undead heart of yours,"

"Yes, Master," The vampire scurried past a man in long black robes with an emblem on the back.

"Master," He greeted, filling a goblet with a strange black colored substance. He talked to the voice as if it were more a friend then something to fear.

"Do you know why this child is so important to me, Lash?" The voice asked, his back still facing the robed figure.

"No sir,"

"She is the essence of many great beings. Long ago, before even the first of them was born, she was destined to be created. Part of the eight people, who if not stopped, will destroy me and all the other evil in the world. This Holy One, she is the very reason for their existence. She must be destroyed before they can destroy us,"

"Yes, Master," Lash replied, bowing slightly before walking out of the room

"I am sorry, Angel, but it is time for you to finally pay for all the pain you put us threw," The voice whispered. "It's time for you to feel what we felt, its time for your heart to break, and along with it that precious soul and all that goes with it."

          "Ok, vamp nest. We can do that," Cordy said, handing out weapons. "The big strong men will go fight the big baddies and me and Fred will stay here and watch mov…I mean watch over the baby and the hotel," Cordie winked at Fred, who grinned back.

          "Lock up as soon as we walk out the door," Angel ordered, twirling his axe. Gunn nodded and kissed Fred lightly. Wesley waved goodbye, a sword in hand and Conner smiled slightly as the four men left the hotel to battle the evils of Los Angeles.

          "Anyway, what movie ya wanna watch?" Cordy asked, latching the door behind the men.

          "Casablanca is on channel fourteen," Fred offered.

          "Wonderful," They both walked upstairs and into Cordelia's room, which was across from Melody's so they could hear her if she cried.

          "What do you think those big guys wanted with Melly," Fred asked as she sat upon Cordelia's bed.

          "She's supposed to be some great power. I can't imagine any power in that little body of hers,"

          "She still having those nightmares," Fred questioned, aware that the four year old had run into Angel's room many times in the middle of the night claiming that the bad men were coming to take her away.

          "Yeah, but I don't know, Fred, I'm starting to believe that their not just dreams. Maybe our little girl is seeing the truth,"

          "Who would want to hurt a sweetheart like her?"

          "Same people who want to hurt the rest of us. The bad guys,"

          "Do you ever think maybe it's not all worth it? Maybe it's not worth all the loss and the worrying,"

          "Yes and no,"

          "How exactly is it that I ask a one answer question and you manage to give me a two answer response?"

          "Let's just say it's a gift. Shh, it's starting," The two leaned back to get lost in the world of Casablanca, and were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

          Cordelia bolted out of her room, Fred tagging close behind, and strait into Melody's room to find two vampires trying to break in threw the child's window.  Rushing forward the two realized a magical wall was covering Melody's door way. They couldn't get threw.

          "Bad men, go away. We don't want you here," The child stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

          "Come play with us, Holy One," The vampire number one cooed.

          "No thank you. Daddy said not to go anywhere with strangers," Melody beamed at her manner skill and cast a look at Cordy, hoping for praise.

          "Come with us, Child, the master wants to meet you,"

          "The master?" Melly asked, leaning against her bed frame and holding her dragon stuffed animal to her chest.

          "Yes, Holy One, your father,"

          "My daddy isn't a master. He's a knight. He fights bad guys like you, so go away," She then stuck her pink tongue out at the 6'4'' vampire.

          "Melody, don't go with them," Cordelia screamed, unaware that the child couldn't hear her.

          "Come with us," The vampire number two urged, glaring threw the door way at Cordy and Fred.

          "I don't wanna. Go away," Melly stated again.

          "You're coming with us," Vampire number one advanced on Melody as Vampire number two smirked at the two, now yelling, women.

          "Nu uh," Melly shook her head, sending her dark brown curls flying.

          "Yes you are," The vampire went to grab Melly but was thrown into the wall instead. Melly laughed a child's laugh as the vampire got back up.

          "How'd you do that?"

          "I dunno," Melly laughed as the vampire collapsed into dust, thanks to a tall figure who climbed in threw the window. The second vampire met the same fate, this time by the hand of the child, who after following the tall man's example, jumped and landed the stake right in the heart.

          "Not bad, little bit," The man complimented, kneeling down next to the four year old, who was clad in a pink nightgown. Cordy rushed in and picked Melly up, hugging her tightly.

          "Oh god, Melly, how did you make the bad man fly into the wall?"

          "I just wanted him to get hurt really really bad and it happened," The child stated as Cordelia put her down. Melly sat on the man's knee, kissing his cheek nosily.

          "My Spikie saved me,"

          "Your Spikie?" Cordie asked, now looking at the tall vampire.

          "Yea, her Spikie," Spike verified, hugging the small child and grinning at Fred who was cowering in the doorframe.

          "My Spikie," The child clapped, planting another noisy kiss on Spike's cheek.

          "How are my three favorite girls do…Spike? What the heck are you doing here?" Angel asked, his calm voice turning deadly. He was expecting to come home to his little girl asleep and a nice cup of 0, not his daughter in the arms, happily in the arms, of his enemy.

          "Why if it isn't everyone's favorite wanker. Heck, Angel? Now come on, that's just sad,"

          "Daddy is a wanker," Melly repeated clapping her hands gleefully. Spike beamed at the small child.

          "I am not a wanker," Angel yelled, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.  

A/n: Ok I know it's a new start, and I'm still trying to develop Melly, everything will be reveled…I hope. I just want to thank gidgitgirl and cloudofcalm, without both of your kid fics I probably never would have thought up these ideas. Thanks!

-Passionate Darkness


	2. The Music Box Mystery

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordie sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordie, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordie, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the telivison seris, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

A/n: I hate to say this but the chapter updates may be far between because my internet is down at my moms house so I have to wait till I go to my dad's to update. So mainly I spend the week pouring into a little not even my laptop my mom borrows for work for me while my computer is being fixed (second time these last three months). Thanks to my three reviewers (it was three when I started writing this)

Deh and Gigi13- thanks for the encouragement.

Angelfan500- Want to give me some ideas? Flames don't do any good to anyone, especially when the writer doesn't agree.

–Passionate Darkness

Last time: "Your Spikie?" Cordie asked, now looking at the tall vampire.

"Yea, her Spikie," Spike verified, hugging the small child and grinning at Fred who was cowering in the doorframe.

"My Spikie," The child clapped, planting another noisy kiss on Spike's cheek.

"How are my three favorite girls do…Spike? What the heck are you doing here?" Angel asked, his calm voice turning deadly. He was expecting to come home to his little girl asleep and a nice cup of 0, not his daughter in the arms, happily in the arms, of his enemy.

"Why if it isn't everyone's favorite wanker. Heck, Angel? Now come on, that's just sad,"

"Daddy is a wanker," Melly repeated clapping her hands gleefully. Spike beamed at the small child.

"I am not a wanker," Angel yelled, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

"Angelcakes, what's going on up here, the yelling's giving me humungous migraine," Lorne stated entering Melly's bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at the now brooding vampire and grinned at the small brunette child. "Melly girl, isn't it past your pretty little bed time?"

"But, my Spikie just got here, I cant go to bed now," Melly argued, wrapping two arms around the pale vampire's neck.

"Your Spikie," Lorne mused, glancing at the vampire, who was staring at the little girl with a look clearly stating his affection for her.

"Yea, that was our initial reaction," Cordelia said, still a little uneasy about Melly being so close to the blood sucking fiend.

"Spike, would you mind unhanding my daughter so I can stake you, please," Angel asked, adding the word please on a whim so Melly remembered her manners. 

          "No," Melly and Cordy said together. Melly hugged Spike tighter why Cordelia walked towards him.

          "What?" Angel looked at the seer as if she had gone off the deep end.

          "He saved her, Angel,"

          "He what?"

          "He saved her. Two vampires broke in. They tried to take her. Spike saved her. Me and Fred couldn't get into the room, they had up a magic wall."

          "You saved my daughter? Why?" Angel asked, sitting down heavily on Melly's bed.

          "Because the little bit asked me to, and as much as I hate to admit it I've grown pretty close to her,"

          "How?" Fred asked, talking for the first time since the magical wall went down.

          "My Spikie was in my dreams. He always saved me from the bad men, he saved me again," Melly beamed at the vampire before getting up and sitting on her daddy's lap. "Daddy, no hurting my Spikie. He's good now, he's all glow-ey now like you,"

          "Glow-ey?"  Lorne questioned, trying to read the blonde man.

          "He's all sparklie like daddy," Melly answered, pointing at her father.

          "Spike when did you get a soul?" Cordelia asked.

          "While back, pet,"

          "Spike has a soul?" Angel hugged his little girl closer.

          "My Spikie all glow-ey like my daddy," Melly said again before trying to muffle a yawn with a small hand.

          "Ok, little bit, time for bed," Spike picked the child up and tucked her into bed, stunning the majority of the room.

          "Will my Spikie be here when I wake up?" Her large blue eyes, mirror image of the blonde man's, shown with innocence.

          "Yes, your Spikie won't go away," She smiled and slowly drifted off into sleep as the rest of the room headed downstairs meeting Wesley and Gunn in the lobby.

          "Ok, Spike why are you here?" Angel asked again, this time expecting a real answer not his little girls cryptic one.

          "For about a month now a little girl has been in my dreams. We used to talk every night while we were both asleep and last night she said the bad men were coming again. I put two and two together when she said her daddy used to be a bad man but he was better now, all glow-ey. So I headed here to make sure she was ok, I heard them all," He nodded at Cordy and Fred "Yelling and came in threw the window. Staked vamp one and your little warrior up there dusted vamp two,"

          "That's not the only thing, she threw the vampire into a wall. Using her mind," Cordy added.

          "She what?" Angel stared up the stairs and sighed.

          "She said she just wanted the bad man to get hurt really bad and then he flew into the wall,"

          "Wes, any clue what this means?" Angel turned toward the British ex-watcher.

          "I don't know, Angel, we could do some research on it though. She was sent here for a reason, this might be it,"

          "Look up about the vampire's too, its not a common thing for them to climb three stories to kidnap a little girl," Angel added.

          "They kept calling her the Holy One, and they said their "Master" wanted to see her. They said he was her father," Fred whispered, just barely loud enough for Wesley and the others to hear.

          "Our little girl, with powers," Gunn said, sighing slightly. The tough black man had grown very close to the four-year-old. He was her Uncle Gunn.

          "Would seem so," Wesley sat down next to Cordelia on the couch taking off his glasses.

          "She's only a baby," Wesley had never heard of a magical child like this. Slayer's weren't called until their teen years and most witch's powers didn't show up until they were a little older then Melly.

          "Which means her powers will only grow," Spike stated, sitting on top of the counter.

          "If she can throw a grown man, a vampire no less, into a wall I have a feeling we should be scared," Cordy said.

          "The little bit wouldn't hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt her or someone she loved," Spike looked at the marble floor, trying to push away the feelings of affection he had for the small brunette.

          Lorne stared at the blonde vampire, understanding filling his eyes. He didn't need Spike to read to feel the waves of love he had for Melly, it was the same the emanated from all the others in the room. 'That little girl sure knows how to turn a person soft' he thought, smiling.

(Next morning)

          "You're up early," Fred stated, walking into the kitchen of the Hyperion. The clock read 7:00 and the blonde vampire didn't look tired at all.

          "Can't be up early if I never went to bed," Spike took a swig of pig's blood watching the timid girl begin to make eggs.

          "It's Saturday, my day to cook breakfast," Fred informed him, a grin spreading over her face as she heard Melly yell, "wake up!"  "She likes to wake Angel up,"

          "He's lucky to have her,"

          "We all are," Fred smiled at Gunn, who strolled into the kitchen.

          "Mornin'," He kissed the brunette's cheek and stared at the vampire. "I don't know about you yet,"

          "Umm, is that a good thing?"

          "Not sure yet,"

          "Uncle Gunn, Uncle Gunn, daddy says we can go to the park today," Melly announced jumping on the tall man. "Will you and Aunt Fred take me? Plllllllllllllllllllleassssssssssssse,"

          "I don't have any plans," Fred said,

          "Ok then, munchkin, we're going to the park," Gunn then tossed the little girl in the air, catching her snuggly in his arms. Spike raised a blonde eyebrow at the black man, who was just glaring him down, as he cuddled his Melly. 'Guess I'm not the only one she has an affect over' he thought, watching Melly's blue eyes light up as Gunn threw her in the air again.

          "Yay," Melly kissed his cheek with a loud 'Mwah' then proceeded to do the same to Fred. "My Spikie come too?" Melly looked at Spike.

          "Bit, you know your Spikie gets big with the burning if he goes in the sun," Spike reminded her, aware that the child knew perfectly well that Spike wasn't able to go in the sun like her daddy. She still didn't understand the whole vampire thing.

          "Melly," Cordy rushed into the kitchen, sighing at the sight of Melody. "No running away from Cordy," She scolded, trying to push the fear of the child being almost kidnapped again out of her mind.

          "I'm sorry," Melody stared at the ground for a minute before hugging Cordy.

          "It's ok,"

          "Angel, where's Angel?" Wes demanded, coming into the kitchen.

          "Upstairs, asleep." Cordy said, a smile forming on her face at how much Wes had changed.  "What's wrong?"

          "I need to see the music box Melly ca…" Wes caught himself and sent a look at the clueless four-year-old. "I need to see Melly's music box,"

          "Music box?" Spike questioned.

          "I'll explain later," Cordy said, motioning Wes to follow her.  Melody's room was the room every little girl wished for. Pink drapes, a light pink rug, mounds of stuffed animals. Cordelia had spent a long time decorating her little girls palace, and a lot of Angel's money. In the center of light wood dresser sat a silver music box, it was small with an oval shaped amethyst in the center. Markings covered the top and sides of the music box, giving it a mysterious captivating look. Cordy ran a hand gently over the top of the music box before handing it to Wes.

          "Why do you need the music box?" She asked as they began walking downstairs.

          "See these markings?" Cordy nodded "They aren't just decoration. I believe that they tell a story, Melly's story,"

          "Which would contain how she fits in to Angel's destiny,"

          "Exactly,"

          "Well get cracking on that, British man," She ordered, pushing him gently into the office.  "Many of us will help with the research after we eat,"

          "I don't get to eat?"

          "I'll bring you some eggs,"

          "Oh thanks," Wes snorted, examining the box.  A smile fell across his face as he heard Melody yelling at Gunn and Fred to hurry up so they could go to the park. "Let's see what your story is, Melly-girl," He whispered opening a book.

A/n: The end of chapter 2. Hope you all liked it…more to come!

-Passionate Darkness


	3. The Park and Daddy and My Spikie's Speci...

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

          A/n I have no clue how many reviews were sent out for the second chapter but thanks to those who reviewed! New characters will be showing up soon and the plot with the whole music box is going to develop. This chapter is simply going to be fluff with Melly. I want to show you what the gang is like normally, when there is any evil a lurking in those dark corners. Melly's powers are going to start showing up randomly, watch and see which characters catch it (hint hint this might indicate who she got that specific "talent" from. Also a small reminder here- The fang gang doesn't know anything about Melly's powers or the fact that she's made up of all of them.)

Last time: In the center of light wood dresser sat a silver music box, it was small with an oval shaped amethyst in the center. Markings covered the top and sides of the music box, giving it a mysterious captivating look. Cordy ran a hand gently over the top of the music box before handing it to Wes.

          "Why do you need the music box?" She asked as they began walking downstairs.

          "See these markings?" Cordy nodded "They aren't just decoration. I believe that they tell a story, Melly's story,"

          "Which would contain how she fits in to Angel's destiny,"

          "Exactly,"

          "Well get cracking on that, British man," She ordered, pushing him gently into the office.  "Many of us will help with the research after we eat,"

          "I don't get to eat?"

          "I'll bring you some eggs,"

          "Oh thanks," Wes snorted, examining the box.  A smile fell across his face as he heard Melody yelling at Gunn and Fred to hurry up so they could go to the park. "Let's see what your story is, Melly-girl," He whispered opening a book.

          "Melly, don't run to far ahead," Fred warned, slipping her hand into Gunn's. Cordy, who had decided to join them last minute, plopped down on the hard bench and watched Melody run over to a little boy with blonde hair and begin chatting adamantly with him.

          "How old is she?" Cordy glanced up from watching Melly and looked at the short woman. The woman's long blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkled with kindness. She sat down beside the seer.

          "She just turned four," Cordy replied, remembering that that was the age Angel had given her when he showed up with Melly.

          "My little boy, the one your daughter is playing with, he's going to be five next month. I'm Becky," She held out a hand and Cordelia shook it, aware that the woman had called Melly her daughter. Cordy didn't object.

          "I'm Cordelia," She smiled at Melly, who was swinging with the little boy. Fred and Gunn were talking quietly on another bench, both glancing at Melly every once in a while to make sure she was ok.

          "My son's name is Jamie," She smiled at Cordy, who couldn't help grin back.

          "That's Melody, but we only call her that if she's in trouble. She's Melly the rest of the time,"

          "Is her father around?" Becky asked, noticing no male figure around the child.

          "No, he had to work today. Melly asked him if her Uncle and Aunt could take her to the park. I volunteered to come along," She motioned towards Fred and Gunn "Those two are to caught up in themselves to notice anything else,"

          "Her Aunt and Uncle?" Becky raised an eyebrow at Cordy, seeing no resemblance between the four of them.

          "Gunn and Fred work for Angel. We've grown close these past years, they're family,"

          "What does your husband do, if you don't mind my asking,"

          "He's no…" Cordy began, but realized how bad it would sound for them to have a child and not be married. "He's a private detective. Angel Investigations,"

          "I've heard of them," Becky mused; those were the people her husband wanted her to bring Jamie to when he got bit.

          "We do a lot of good,"

          "CORDY," Melly screamed. Cordelia ran to the child, who was on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

          "Shh, what happened, hunny," Cordie asked, attempting to move Melly's small hand, which was clutching her knee.

          "She went boom," Jamie said, clutching his mother's hand. Gunn and Fred knelt down next to Cordy.

          "It hurts," Melly stated, her blue eyes tear filled. Her left knee was skinned, and Cordy let out a sigh.  When she had heard the child scream, she had been terrified that someone was trying to take Melly again.

          "Let, Cordy, see," Melly stuck out her bottom lip and moved her hand. Cordy smiled at the small brunette. "What a brave girl, why don't you let me bandage that up for you, then you and Jamie can play some more."

          "Ok," Melody said in a small voice. Fred opened the diaper bag, which held the big-girl pull-ups Melly now used, and handed Cordy a band-aid. Cordelia cleaned the cut then put on the Barbie bandage. "Kiss it better?" Melly asked, cocking her head at Cordy, who kissed the bandage lightly. Fred then did the same. Melly stared at Gunn, waiting for him to follow. "Uncle Gunn, you kiss it better too,"

          "Do I have to?" Gunn asked but was hushed by a glare from his girlfriend and Cordy. "Fine, fine, fine." He kissed the bandage and Melly got up, wound forgotten, and grabbed Jamie's hand. "Let's go on the slide,"

          "Ok," Jamie said as he was pulled away.

          "Cordy, she's around you to much," Gunn stated, noticing the blonde woman.

          "How so?"

          "She's learned to boss people around," Cordy narrowed her eyes at the black man before walking away with Becky.

          "She's cute,"

          "So is Jamie,"

          "Does Angel Investigations deal with super-natural stuff," Becky questioned, her voice dropping audibly. The full moon was in two weeks.

          "Most of the time," Cordelia offered the woman a smile, knowing the look of pain and worry that crossed her face.

          "Can…can…I make an appointment?" She whispered, so unlike the perky woman who Cordy had been talking with earlier.

          "Yes, of course. We have an opening at five tonight,"

          "Thank you," Becky squeezed Cordy's hand lightly before saying goodbye. Cordy watched her pick up Jamie, hug him tightly then walk towards a blue sedan.

          "Melly, time to go," Cordelia yelled to the small child, who looked upset that her playmate was taken away. She ran to Cordy and slipped a child's hand into hers.

          "Cordy?"

          "Yes, baby?"

          "Jamie called you my mommy. Are you my mommy?"

          "Do you want me to be your mommy?" Melly nodded, sending her brown pigtails flying. "I'm your mommy then," Melody beamed as they walked over towards Gunn and Fred. She had a Mommy, a Daddy, an Aunt Fred, an Uncle Gunn, Uncle Lorne, Uncle Wesley, her Spikie, a Conner, and her Jamie. New friends were on their way, Melly giggled at the thought of the look that would be on her daddy's face when he met the new friends.

(Back at the Hyperion)

          "I don't like you," Angel stated, glaring at Spike. The two had been sitting in the kitchen, each sipping pigs blood, and sending looks of death across the table at each other.

          "I don't like you either, nancy boy," Spike clarified, his British accent thick next to Angel's L.A. voice.

          "I'm not a nancy boy,"

          "Sure, Mr. Hair Gel,"

          "I like my hair!" Angel said defensively.

          "I don't,"         

          "Shut it, Blondie Bear,"

          "Make me, Pansy,"

          "I will,"

          "No you won't"

           "What makes you think I won't?"

          "Because Cordy and the little bit asked you not to,"       

          "I'm not pus…"

          "Angel, watch the language," Cordelia ordered as her and Melly walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am," Spike raised an eyebrow at Angel as if to say 'yeah right'

"We have an appointment at five," Cordy told Angel, handing Melly a juice box. Melly grinned at Spike, and kissing him loudly before sitting on Angel's lap.

"With who?"

"This woman I met at the park. She asked if we dealt with anything supernatural, she was looking at her son when she asked so I guess it has something to do with him,"

"There's nothing sup…supe…super," Melly started, stumbling over the word.

"Supernatural," Spike supplied.

          "About my Jamie," Melly said, though she had no clue what supernatural meant.

          "Ok, sweetie," Angel said, kissing the back of Melody's head.

          "Is my Jamie coming over to play?"

          "I don't know," Cordy said, sitting down.

          "My Spikie, why is your drink red like my daddy's?"

          "Same drink, bit,"

          "Can I taste?"

          "No," The room chorused at once, causing Melly to stare at the cup.

          "Please?"

          "No"

          "Pretty Please?"

          "No,"

          "Fine," Melly sighed, leaning back on her daddy, her face turning broody. She wanted to taste her Spikie and her Daddy's special drink

A/n All Melly fluffy-ness. Next chapter is the meeting; Conner baby-sits the babies and a surprise guest at the end! Mwahaha…I'm having way too much fun with this.


	4. Princess Conner and A Surprise

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

          A/n: Chapter 4, more Melly fluffiness. Conner comes up a lot in this chapter and we see more of little Jamie. There is some definite Angel/Spike tension, I'm going with one of my reviewers and making Angel uber-jealous of how close Spike and Melly are. Just wait Melly will get jealous in the next four or five chapters over an old friend. Thanks to all my reviewers!

-P.D.

Last time: "We have an appointment at five," Cordy told Angel, handing Melly a juice box. Melly grinned at Spike, and kissing him loudly before sitting on Angel's lap.

"With who?"

"This woman I met at the park. She asked if we dealt with anything supernatural, she was looking at her son when she asked so I guess it has something to do with him,"

"There's nothing sup…supe…super," Melly started, stumbling over the word.

"Supernatural," Spike supplied.

          "About my Jamie," Melly said, though she had no clue what supernatural meant.

          "Ok, sweetie," Angel said, kissing the back of Melody's head.

          "Is my Jamie coming over to play?"

          "I don't know," Cordy said, sitting down.

          "My Spikie, why is your drink red like my daddy's?"

          "Same drink, bit,"

          "Can I taste?"

          "No," The room chorused at once, causing Melly to stare at the cup.

          "Please?"

          "No"

          "Pretty Please?"

          "No,"

          "Fine," Melly sighed, leaning back on her daddy, her face turning broody. She wanted to taste her Spikie and her Daddy's special drink

(That night- quarter to five.)

            "Gunn, don't get food all over her dress," Cordy ordered, as she watched the once tough street guy spoon-feed her daughter. Melly was perfectly capable of feeding herself, but she loved watching the guys fawn over her. 'Like mother like daughter,' Cordy thought, smoothing down her blue shirt.

            "I wont," He assured her, but tucked a napkin around the child just in case.

            " Cordelia, a woman named Becky is here to see you and Angel," Wes said, coming out of his room for the first time since Cordy had pushed him in there that morning.

            "MY JAMIE," Melly yelled, running from the kitchen and leaving Gunn to shove the bite of chicken into his mouth.

            "My Melly," Jamie's voice was quiet and calm as his hand intertwined with Melody's. "Mommy, Melly. Daddy, Melly," He said, using his five-year-old logic to introduce his parents to his friend.

            "Hello there Melly," Joe said, smiling down on the dark haired child.

            "Becky, I'm glad you guys got here ok," Cordy walked towards the two, smiling at little Jamie.

            "Melody Angel, why in god's name is your doll in my bed?" Angel demanded, carrying the rag doll with him down the stairs.

            "Julie, nap time,"

            "Why can't Julie nap in your bed?"

            "She likes your bed better,"

            "Why don't you go put her in Spike's bed?"

            "Ok," Melly took the doll and pulled Jamie to go up to Spike's room. "You have to meet my Spikie…" The little child's voice faded as she walked up the stairs.

            Conner came up the stairs, his brown hair falling across his forehead and a sword in hand. Angel spotted the sword and gave Conner the "get rid of it" look. Conner tossed it down the stairs.

            "Stupid dog, always falling," Conner said awkwardly as Becky and Joe looked at him.

            "Conner, go baby-sit Melly and Jamie,"

            "But Dad…"

            "Conner,"

            "Fine," Conner sighed, a broody look (so identical to his father's) settling over his face. He trudged upstairs, and met the singing of two four year olds.

            "Let's go into my office," Angel offered, ushering the two clients into the small office.

            "We have a problem," Joe stated sitting down, he looked nervous. They always looked nervous.

            "Which is?" Cordy asked, sitting next to Angel.

            "About a year ago, Jamie was outside playing. It was nighttime and a family barbeque. None of us were really watching the little ones and a dog approached them. Jamie pushed the littler ones back, and the dog bit him,"

            "Werewolf" Angel said, remembering Oz.

            "He's not a bad person. He's just a baby, he didn't do anything wrong..." Becky started.

            "Becky, we know. When I said we dealt with some supernatural things, it was an understatement. We are a very diverse group of people,"

            "There are bigger things out there then just werewolves…" Angel began.

(Upstairs)

            "Conner you be the warrior princess," Melly stated, handing Conner the plastic crown and sword. She was giving out parts to her Daddy's story.

            "Melly, why do I have to be the princess,"

            "Conner," Melly said, her voice demanding. The little girl knew what she wanted and how to get it; Conner obeyed and put on the plastic crown. Jamie was the knight and Melly was the special song.

            "I like Conner as the princess," Jamie giggled, earning himself a glare from the teenager. He simply growled back.

            "Jamie, what did Mommy tell you about growling?" Becky asked, walking into Melly's room. "What are Mommy's two rules?"

            "No biting and no growling,"

            "Good boy,"

            "Becky, can Jamie stay for I-C-E C-R-E-A-M?" Angel asked, spelling out the word ice cream.

            "I don't see why not," Becky said, looking at Joe for confirmation. The man nodded.

            "Little people downstairs for a treat," Cordy said, as both the children rushed past her.

            "Hey Conner," Angel turned back to look at his son. "I love the new look," he then dodged the plastic crown the Conner chucked at him.

            "Melly, chocolate or vanilla?" Fred asked, pulling out both kinds of ice cream from the fridge.

            "Nilla," The little girl answered, using her nickname for vanilla.

            "Jamie, what kind do you want?" The brunette asked the small boy, who smiled at her warmly.

            "Chocolate, please," He answered.

            "Ok, one vanilla one chocolate coming up," She spooned the ice cream out for the children and then left them in the care of Spike, who had just came in.

(Lobby)

            "I cant thank you enough for helping us Angel," Becky gushed.

            "It's what we do," Angel replied as Joe zipped up Jamie's coat.

            "We'll see you soon then." Joe said, shaking Angel's hand. The said their goodbye's and Angel plopped down on the couch.

            "Nice people,"

            "Hmm, have to say I expected more of a challenge. I mean come on, no alarms, no dogs. You people disgrace me," The girl who walked into the Hyperion looked about fifteen, with long brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed all too familiar to Angel. Buffy's eyes.

            "Ria, what the hell are you doing here?" Conner demanded, running towards the girl and picking her up. 

            "Home got way to boring without you," The girl named Ria stated. She then turned to Angel "Hi Dad," A grin spread across her pretty face as the vampires jaw dropped.

            Melly walked into the lobby, clapping her hands together. "New friends are coming, Daddy. New fun," She grinned, her little self-knowing more then anyone in the room. 

A/n  Notice why I was mwhahaha-ing last chapter? This is only the beginning. All with Ria will be said in the next few chapters, wait till you see. Let's just say Ria wont be the only surprise on the way. :-D

-P.D.


	5. My Katty

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

            A/N: This chapter you find out more about Ria. Oh the mysterious goodness of it all. Thanks to the reviewers!

-P.D.

Last Time: "Hmm, have to say I expected more of a challenge. I mean come on, no alarms, no dogs. You people disgrace me," The girl who walked into the Hyperion looked about fifteen, with long brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed all too familiar to Angel. Buffy's green eyes.          

            "Ria, what the hell are you doing here?" Conner demanded, running towards the girl and picking her up. 

            "Home got way to boring without you," The girl named Ria stated. She then turned to Angel "Hi Dad," A grin spread across her pretty face as the vampires jaw dropped.

            Melly walked into the lobby, clapping her hands together. "New friends are coming, Daddy. New fun," She grinned, her little self knowing more then anyone in the room. 

            "Dad?" Angel asked, staring at the girl.

            "Yes dad. You don't remember do you?" She asked, a smile spreading over her face when he shook his head. _'She has Buffy's green eyes'_ that was all he could think. "You were human for a day, Angel, you and the slayer boinked. She got pregnant, and here I am,"

            "I took that day back," Angel said, disbelief filling him as memories of that day came rushing back.

            "Only in this dimension. Time moves differently in the one I was from. I wasn't conceived until after Holtz stole Conner from you. He took two of your children, Angel. He kidnapped Conner and then when I was born, went to my dimension and kidnapped me,"

            "You're lying," That was all Angel could say.

            "She's not, Dad," Conner said, getting a glare from Ria for calling Angel "dad".

            "Daddy, she's all glow-ey, like you and my Spikie, only she's purple glow-ey,"

            "Who's the baby?" Ria asked, kneeling down next to Melly.

            "Our sister," Conner said, before launching into the explanation of Melly.

            "I don't have another daughter," Angel said, still in shock. "I can't have kids. Conner was a miracle. Then I got Melly from the powers. I'm done,"  

            "Conner was never born in my dimension. In my dimension you chose to stay human,"

            "What was your name in your dimension?" Cordy asked, remembering that Conner was called Steven in Qoar-toth.

            "Katherine, or Kathy," Ria noticed how Angel's eyes widened at the fact that she was named after his sister. "Holtz named me Rianna,"

            "Katty-girl," Conner whispered, remembering how his sister had been the only sunlight when he was in Qoar-toth.

            "You didn't come back for me," Ria whispered back, her green eyes clouding with pain that was quickly masked. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants before he eyes met Conner's.

            "I didn't know how to get back," He said, hugging her again. He breathed in her scent, the mix of wood and Kathy. He suddenly remembered smelling that same scent when he hugged her goodbye a year ago.

            He flashed back.

_            "Steve, don't go," Ria whispered, hugging him tightly. "Please, you can kill Angelus another time…don't leave me," _

_            "I have to go…I have to…I have to kill him, Ria," _

_            "I can't survive here with out you, Conner," She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had used his real name; something that their father forbid, something they only learned of in the stories Holtz told. _

_            "I have to go, Kathy," He whispered back, brushing away her tears. "He has to pay," _

_            "Don't leave me," She begged, hugging him again._

_            "I'll come back for you, Kathy, I'll come back," He vowed. He wouldn't leave the one person he loved behind. No, he wouldn't leave Kathy in this hell._

_            "Promise?" She asked, her green eyes clouded with pain that was forbidden to show in their world._

_            "I promise, Katty-girl. I'll come back for you," He hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. He slipped a small purple stone into her hand before Holtz called him away.  He turned around to see his little sister, only fourteen, standing alone, clutching the stone in her hand. She would wait for him, he wouldn't leave her alone._

_            "I love you, Katty-girl," He whispered; low enough so that Holtz couldn't hear him. He knew she felt the same way about him. No, he wouldn't leave her. He'd come back. _

            "How'd you get here?" He suddenly asked, shaking himself from the memory.

            "Turns out our dear father left a journal. He said how to get here. He really hated you by the way," She directed the last sentence to Angel.

            "It was mutual,"

            "Let me see you, Katty-girl," Conner pulled out of the hug, and looked his sister over. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bright green eyes held more pain then they did when he left. She wore a simple black tank top and black jeans. His little sister was all grown up. He didn't believe she was actually there, it seemed so unreal. His life with Kathy had been so long ago; he was a different person now. Fear flooded him as he thought of how much he'd changed, how much she'd see he changed. How she'd want to leave him…like he left her.

            "My Katty," Melly said, clapping her hands again. Ria raised an eyebrow at the small girl.

            "Yours?" She asked, unable to not smile at the child.

            "She calls random people hers," Cordy said, smiling slightly at the girl. She was defiantly Angel's daughter; Cordy just hoped she didn't have too much Slayer in her. "Her Spikie, Her Jamie,"

            "My Katty," Melly giggled. "New friends,"       

            "I have another daughter," Angel said, as if he had just heard it for the first time. Cordy slapped him upside the head.

            "Angel, snap out of it," She demanded, earning herself a small smile from Ria.

            "What happened to killing him, Steven," Ria asked, her eyes teasing Conner. He hated the name Steven

            "Kind of failed that mission, Rianna,"

            "Holtz?"

            "Dead,"

            "Us?"

            "Free," He stated simply, as Ria smiled triumphantly.

            "There any food in this place?" She asked. As long as Conner was there, no matter what, she'd be safe. It didn't matter that Angel was alive. He was nothing to her. He was always Conner's mission. Hers was completely different. She fingered the small oval shaped purple stone that hung around her neck. L.A. better watch out, she was gonna kick some ass in this town.

A/n So what do you all think of Ria? There will be much more of her, I'm not thinking about getting rid of her anytime soon. If anyone doesn't get how she was born just put it in the review. One confusing thing I want to clarify: In the alternate dimension where Angel stayed human they named Ria, Katherine, after Angel's little sister. Holtz kidnapped her and re-named her Rianna. In the stories Holtz told Conner and Ria, he told them their real names. They started calling each other by them in secret. Conner calls Ria- Katty-girl and Ria calls Conner just Conner. Pay attention to who Ria lets call her Katty, it means a lot. I do realize the times are off and Katty should be older, but she's not because I say so.  Any questions just post them in the review! Oh and Katty's name is pronounced (Cat-ty)

-P.D.


	6. Visions from Hell

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

          A/n: Thanks to all the reviewers! Really short chapter but it's worth it.

-P.D.

          Last time: "I have another daughter," Angel said, as if he had just heard it for the first time. Cordy slapped him upside the head.

          "Angel, snap out of it," She demanded, earning herself a small smile from Ria.

          "What happened to killing him, Steven," Ria asked, her eyes teasing Conner. He hated the name Steven

          "Kind of failed that mission, Rianna,"

          "Holtz?"

          "Dead,"

          "Us?"

          "Free," He stated simply, as Ria smiled triumphantly.

          "There any food in this place?" She asked. As long as Conner was there, no matter what, she'd be safe. It didn't matter that Angel was alive. He was nothing to her. He was always Conner's mission. Hers was completely different. She fingered the small oval shaped purple stone that hung around her neck. L.A. better watch out, she was gonna kick some ass in this town.

(Next morning)

          "Angel, take the coffee," Cordy yelled, startling the vampire.

          "Fine, no need to yell at me,"

          'Angel, take the coffee," He took the coffee as Cordelia clutched her head, yelling in pain, as a vision ripped threw her. Blood, there was so much blood, bodies were strewn everywhere, there was symbol drawn in blood. There were candles placed randomly, a platform in the middle of the room. It was covered in blood. There was a body on the platform, it was Melly. Cordy screamed, not from the pain, but from the images. Then, for the first time ever, she heard a voice. "The Holy One has been sacrificed, we are done, it is time to kill the rest. We have succeeded," Then there was a chorus of laughter; laughter because her little girl was dead. Cordy screamed again, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed onto Angel who held her tightly, whispering in her ear. The vision wasn't done. She saw a man, in a dark robe, slowly kill all of them; Conner, Spike, Angel, Becky, Joe, Jamie, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Faith, and a small girl with blonde hair. She then saw herself die. She felt the knife slid across her neck, she saw the blood. She felt the blood on her hand. So much blood. Their blood. Another scream ripped threw her as she passed out.

          Angel looked down at Cordelia, there was a thick deep cut across her throat, it was streaming blood heavily. Angel panicked.

          "Gunn, Wes, Fred, Anybody," He hollered, his voice horse. "You cant die on my now, Cordy, please, you cant die on me now," Ria ran into the kitchen to see the brown haired woman, Cordy, who had greeted her so warmly, bleeding in her fathers arms. At first she thought Angel had hurt her, then she saw the tears streaming down Angel's face and heard the soft words he whispered to her.

          "I'll take her to the hospital," Ria said, her voice cracking. There was so much blood. 

          "Momma," Angel looked up to see Melly staring at Cordy. "Momma," She repeated, tears falling from her eyes. "My momma," Ria knelt down next to the child.

          "She's going to be ok, I promise," Melly hugged Ria.

          "My Katty," Melly's eyes were still large with fear.

          "Big black man, Cordy's hurt. Us, hospital now," Ria yelled to Gunn. He ran into the kitchen, picked Cordy up and ran. Ria followed.

          "I wont let her die," She whispered to Angel before she left. Melly sat on Angel's lap rocking back and forth, her blue eyes wide with fear. They were coming, the bad men were coming. They were coming and they were going to take her Momma away from her. She had seen it. She had seen the blood. Angel wrapped his arms around his daughter, and cried into her hair. Cordy couldn't die now…not without knowing he loved her.

          "They're coming, Daddy, they're going to hurt us all," Melly whispered, staring down at her hands that were covered in Cordy's blood.

          They were coming…and they were going to win.

A/n I know, really short. I just wanted to get this vision thing over with. You'll have to see if Cordy is ok or not next chapter ::evil look::. Next chapter will be at the hospital.

-P.D.


	7. Momma

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

          A/n: Hehe…Thanks for the reviews. I know last chapter with Cordy was evil but you'll see. Thanks to all my reviewers, ya'll make me smile even if I'm feeling crappy.

          -P.D.

          Last time: "I'll take her to the hospital," Ria said, her voice cracking. There was so much blood. 

          "Momma," Angel looked up to see Melly staring at Cordy. "Momma," She repeated, tears falling from her eyes. "My momma," Ria knelt down next to the child.

          "She's going to be ok, I promise," Melly hugged Ria.

          "My Katty," Melly's eyes were still large with fear.

          "Big black man, Cordy's hurt. Us, hospital now," Ria yelled to Gunn. He ran into the kitchen, picked Cordy up and ran. Ria followed.

          "I wont let her die," She whispered to Angel before she left. Melly sat on Angel's lap rocking back and forth, her blue eyes wide with fear. They were coming, the bad men were coming. They were coming and they were going to take her Momma away from her. She had seen it. She had seen the blood. Angel wrapped his arms around his daughter, and cried into her hair. Cordy couldn't die now…not without knowing he loved her.

          "They're coming, Daddy, they're going to hurt us all," Melly whispered, staring down at her hands that were covered in Cordy's blood.

          They were coming…and they were going to win.

(That night at the hospital)

          Angel sat in one of the plush waiting room chairs, Melly seated on his lap. Spike was pacing, Fred was leaning on Gunn, tears still falling from her eyes. Ria was whispering softly with Conner. Wes was praying, something he rarely did. Lorne was sitting in the dark corner, clad in a trench coat, sunglasses, and hat.

          "Daddy?" Angel looked down at his daughter, her blue eyes were red rimmed. "Is Momma going to be ok?"

          "I hope so, baby," he hugged her tightly, trying to shake the image of a bleeding Cordy in his arms.

          Spike's head was spinning. It was bad enough he cared about Melly, now he was worried sick about the cheerleader. She had always been so nice to him. Every morning she had his blood on the table and the newspaper at his plate. She wasn't the same girl he'd met back at Sunnydale. She wasn't that spoiled prissy-girl anymore. He cared about her. '_Bloody hell,' _Spike thought _'I'm turning into the poof,' _

Gunn hugged Fred tightly, barely imagining what Angel must have been feeling. He had known Angel loved Cordy since he first came to Angel Investigations, he also knew the feelings were mutual. _'Those two were going to get married,'_ Gunn mused _'Even if they cant have sex.' _Cordy had to be ok; life wouldn't be the same without her. She had to be.

          Fred wiped the tears from her cheeks as she thought of Cordy. They had been threw hard times, they all had almost gotten killed a million times. None of them almost actually _died _though. No, she had almost gotten her head cut off. Her boyfriend had almost gotten his soul sucked out of him. Wesley had his throat slit, but it wasn't as bad as Cordy's was. Lorne had his memories sucked out ofhis head. Conner had almost staked Angel. They had all "almost" died…it terrified her that Cordy might _actually_ die.

          Lorne smiled slightly to himself remembering the time Cordy, Gunn, and Wesley had gotten drunk at his bar and sang together. Cordy cared about them all; she was probably the sweetest creature he'd met, with the exception of Fred and Melly. She always had on a smile, and despite the broodyness of their boss, still loved him with her entire heart. Lorne had heard it the first time she sang for him. She was too young to die; no she was way to young. She would be just fine, Lorne promised himself, she had to be.

          Wes stared at the white doors, praying that Cordy would be ok. He knew what it was like to have your throat slit. It wasn't a pleasant thing at all. Then again, he had is throat slit then his best friend had tried to suffocate him so maybe it was a little harder on him. She was such a beautiful person, so different then how she was in high school. Cordelia Chase, the leader of all the popular people, the heartless bitch of Sunnydale high, had found her place. It was right there with the group of the oddest people you'd ever meet. Yes, Wesley thought, she belonged right there with them, and that was where she'd stay.

          Conner's eyes bore into the tile floor; emotions were stirring in him he had never felt. Cordy was like a mother to him, she was the one who always managed to smile at him despite the things he did, despite the mistakes he made. She had made the Hyperion home. She made his dad happy. Like Melly said, she was their "Momma".

          _'Don't die,_' Ria thought, the brown eyed woman who had been so kind to her couldn't die. She had too many people who loved her, too many people whose hearts would shatter if she died. Ria's shirt was stained with Cordelia's blood, just as Gunn's was, blood that was spilt so the seer could see who needed saving. Rianna had seen a new side to her father, she had seen tears in his eyes and realized something; he loved Cordy. If something loved something else, it couldn't be completely evil. Cordy had told her that the night before as she lent her some pajamas. No, if someone was so loved, they couldn't die. Not like this.

          _'I love you, Cordy. Please, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me like this,'_ Angel begged silently, tears falling from his eyes into his daughter's hair.

          The doctor, dressed in a white lab coat, walked into the waiting area. Everyone jumped up upon seeing him.

          "She's ok," A sigh of relief went threw everyone in the room and no one could stop the tears of relief from falling from their eyes.

          "Daddy," Melly said, "Tell Momma what you were thinking. Tell Momma you love her,"

          "How did you…?"

          "Angel, the kid doesn't have to be a mind reader to see you love the girl," Wesley said, smiling at the vampire whose mouth had dropped open in shock.

          "What if she doesn't love me back…?"

          "She does," The room chorused, causing Angel to smile shyly.

          "May we see her?" Ria asked quietly to the doctor.

          "Yes, but please don't excite her, she can't talk yet. Won't be able to for about a week,"

          "Come on, Daddy," Melly said, pulling her dad to follow the doctor. The group followed behind.

          Cordy lay in the hospital bed, deathly pale but her big brown eyes were open and shown with happiness when she saw them all. She sat up and hugged Melly, who climbed into bed next to her.

          "Cordy, we were so scared," Fred said, brushing Cordelia's dark hair from her face.

          "That's an understatement," Spike muttered, earning a look from the room. "What? Just because I used to kill people for fun means I don't get to worry about the cheerleader?" Cordy offered Spike a smile. Then a look of pain flashed across her face.

          "What?" Everyone jumped to help her. She shook her head and motioned for a pen and paper. Gunn handed her the little pad they kept by the phone and a pen.

          'Bad vision, that's what landed me in here. Blood, lot's of blood. There was an alter on it was a body, it was Melly's body. There was so much blood. Then a black robed figure killed us all. The last bit of the vision was when I was killed, I felt it. It happened. There was a symbol,' She drew the curvy symbol she had seen in blood and handed the pad to Angel. Once he read it he passed it around the room before kicking everyone out.

          "Scared us there, princess," Lorne said, kissing her cheek.   

          "You owe me a shirt," Gunn smiled, motioning to the blood stained one. Cordy scribbled 'You need a bit of fashion advice anyway' on the paper.

          "Momma, you scared me," Melly whispered, kissing Cordy on the cheek. Cordy hugged the little girl and allowed Lorne to carry her out.

          "Next time, Cheerleader, just do the watching, no more getting your throat slit in a vision," Spike ordered, smiling at the brunette. Fred hugged Cordy, whispered her love, and then slipped out of the room.

          "We'll bring you home as soon as possible," Conner promised, kissing her cheek.

          "If something loves something else, it can't be evil," Ria said to Cordy, repeating the woman's words. "I see that now," She smiled at Cordy and followed Conner out of the room.

          "Don't worry, you'll be able to talk in a week. Then we get to pamper you. You sure did scare us, Cor," Wesley kissed her cheek lightly and left Angel and Cordelia alone.

          "I thought I was going to lose you," Angel stated, his eyes locking with Cordy's "I was so scared, Cordy. I held you in my arms as you were bleeding and I couldn't get you to the hospital. Ria and Gunn brought you here; they probably saved your life. Melly saw you, she saw your vision, she was terrified. Shaking and she kept saying the bad people were coming. She's calling you Momma now. Cordy, I realized something in that waiting room. Apparently I'm the last to realize it but Cordy," He took a deep unneeded breath "I'm in love with you,"

          She let the smile take over her face and grabbed the paper and pen. "I'm in love with you too, now just kiss me already,'

          He complied, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

A/n Such sweetness, I hope I didn't overdue it with all the fluff but it's a key part in the story that Angel and Cordy are in love. Next chapter is set two weeks after this one!

-P.D.


	8. Patrol

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

A/n This chapter is set two weeks after the hospital thing. Cordy can talk and is doing better, except for the thin red line that's still across her throat.  Melly still calls Cordy Momma and Angel and Cordy are in love.

          Desdemonda the Slayer: The Hyperion was once a public hotel remember? And Angel was able to get into it despite that it wasn't a hotel anymore so I figure the vamps could still get in.

          Li: There will be more Ria, Conner, and Melly in the next chapter, promise!

          Freezyboncooliepants: About the whole Ria thing. In the first season of Angel Doyle got a vision about Buffy being in trouble. Angel went to Sunnydale and saved her but she didn't find out he was there until the end of the episode when Xander slipped up and Angel had already left. Buffy went to L.A. to confront Angel and tell him they should leave each other alone and this demon breaks in and they go to track it. While Angel is fighting the demon, his blood mixes with it's and poof he's human. Buffy and Angel get all sex-ness and Angel goes to the Oracles to find out why he turned human. They told him it just happened and that Buffy was going to die if he stayed human. He asked them to take the day back, so that no one but him would remember it and they did. The episode is called "I will remember you" if you want to check it out. So anyway in this alternate reality, Angel never went to the oracles and stayed human. Buffy got pregnant and they had a girl, Katherine "Katty" (Named after Angel's little sister). Holtz found out that in this other demension that Angel had a daughter. So he went and kidnapped Katty and renamed her Rianna or Ria. Conner and Katty grew up loving each other and really close, then Conner went with Holtz to kill Angel and Katty was staying with this other woman. Conner was supposed to come back, he didn't for a year so Katty found Holtz's journals and went to L.A. to find Conner. She only lets a few people call her Katty, only Conner and Melly as of right now. If you pay attention her name as Katty will come up more often. Hope that clears it up for you!

          Thanks to all my other reviewers!!!

Last time:

"I thought I was going to lose you," Angel stated, his eyes locking with Cordy's "I was so scared, Cordy. I held you in my arms as you were bleeding and I couldn't get you to the hospital. Ria and Gunn brought you here; they probably saved your life. Melly saw you, she saw your vision, and she was terrified. Shaking and she kept saying the bad people were coming. She's calling you Momma now. Cordy, I realized something in that waiting room. Apparently I'm the last to realize it but Cordy," He took a deep unneeded breath "I'm in love with you,"

          She let the smile take over her face and grabbed the paper and pen. "I'm in love with you too, now just kiss me already,'

          He complied, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

**(2 weeks later; Lobby of the Hyperion)**

**          "Could you people move any slower?" Ria demanded, glaring at the group, who had decided to move in ultra-slow motion. She rubbed her hand on the stake, feeling the soft grains of wood. She loved the feeling. **

**          "Probably," Conner said, smiling at his little sister.**

**          "Daddy, can I come hunt the bad guys with you?" Melly asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes she saw her Momma use when she wanted to go shopping. **

**          "No," Cordy said, kneeling down next to Melly. "You're going to stay here with Becky, Joe, and Jamie. Won't that be fun?"**

**          "I wanna go slay the bad men," Melly pouted, holding Lorne's hand.**

**          "It's ok, sweet pea, Uncle Lorne will stay home with you and the other little one," Lorne said, kissing the child's dark brown head. "Angel, that ok?"**

**          "Sure, Lorne, just make sure all the doors, windows, and the sewer entrances are locked. I want you all to be in one room. The blue one with no windows, lock the door,"**

**          "Aye Aye, boss," Lorne said back.**

**          "Can we go now?" Ria asked, anxious to go on her first hunt since she left Quoar-toth. She had been busy the past two weeks taking care of Cordy.**

**          "A little anxious there, nibblit?" Spike asked, testing the weight of the sword in his one hand.**

**          "Don't talk to me," Ria snapped back, giving Conner a look that clearly said 'Keep him away from me or I stake him'. **

**          "Ok troops lets move out," Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Ria, Conner, and Spike walked out the door and in the direction of the cemetery. **

**          Ria laughed quietly at the oblivious vampires who were approaching the bush-hidden team. There were ten, seven men and three women. They didn't look much like fighters. **

**          "Can I?" She asked Angel, aware that he might want the first kill.**

**          "Go for it," he responded earning himself a grin from the girl. Ria walked up to the first vamp, who was clearly taller then her and considered her easy prey. He licked his fangs, and grabbed her by both arms. Angel started forward to save his daughter but Conner pulled him back and mouthed, "watch". **

**          The vampire lowered his head so that his lips were an inch from her neck. Ria brought her knee up and connected it firmly into the vampire's gut. With a quick punch she had him on the ground and staked. The group then began to move in on her. She staked another vampire before the others reached her. Angel watched his daughter with admiration, for a fifteen year old she sure knew how to win in a fight. One vampire bashed Ria over the head, causing Conner to start to run over to her. Angel got there first. He punched the vampire then shoved the stake into his heart. Reaching a hand down to Ria, he helped her up.**

**          "You ok?" He asked.**

**          "Peachy keen, Vamp,"**

**          "Don't call me…ohh vampire I get it," He turned around and staked the woman. **

**          "A bit slow huh?" Ria teased, watching Fred stake a vamp. She had to say she was surprised; the small brunette didn't look like much of a fighter. They were down to two vampires, which Wes and Gunn took out quickly.  "Well that was fun,"**

**          "Too bad it aint over," Gunn said, watching the army of about thirty vampires walk towards them. These vampires looked like fighters. **

**          "All the more fun, black man," **

**          "The names Gunn,"**

**          "Eh, don't take it offensive, I forget names real quick."**

**          "Less talking more slaying," Cordy said, raising her cross bow. **

**          "Yes ma'am," **

**          The vampires reached them and were bombarded by a group of raging vampire hunters.**

**Angel was fighting what looked like the leader, and was currently being held in the air by his neck. An arrow shot and hit the vampire in the heart. On the hill a little way away from the fight stood a woman, a woman who looked very familiar to Angel, with dark brown hair and smoldering eyes. Next to her stood a small blond girl, holding a cross bow.**

**          "Mommy, Mommy, I hit him!" The child shrieked loud enough for Angel to hear.**

**          "Good girl, Duskie, now lets go help Angel," And with that Faith ran down the hill, her daughter next to her, and plunged into the fight. **

**A/n Hehehe…new friends. I bet half of you knew Faith would show up but still, I enjoyed making it so she helped them win against a few vampires. **

**-P.D. **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE-

       I am so sorry for not updating lately…The thing is the past couple months my computer has been crashing constantly and I keep losing my writing. So while my stepfather was reformatting my computer, I used my mom's laptop. Anyway I was saving this story on a disk and I kind of lost the disk. I'm so sorry and I promise I'll update really soon! 

-P.D.


	10. Glowey and Katty's super problem solving...

Summary: Ok so fourth season(I think it was fourth, it was the whole one where Jasmine comes and Cordy sleeps with Conner (major ick here)) and the last season never happened. Conner did come back from evil hell dimension but he never pulled the sinkage with Angel, he's all good now. Spike is going to be in this story just because I said so. So anyway, Angel saves the world from Wolfram and Heart (Pesky lawyers) and the Fang Gang (Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne, and Conner) all live at the Hyperion. During the huge apocalypse fight Angel is staked but he goes to where the powers are and they say that his destiny has not been filled (yadah yadah yadah) and that he has one final task to do before he is finally done. And boom, hes back to life holding a basket containing a music box. Once that music box is opened, a little girl appeared (Melody or Melly) and his new task is to take care of the child- who just happens to be 1/8th all the good guys (Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes, Conner, Spike, Lorne, and Fred). Three months after they get the child, she starts to show signs of powers, gifts from each of her "parents," So Angel and crew are now raising a four year old who happens to be more powerful then all of them and is wanted by an elite group called the Black Hand. (A/n Black hand is not a play off of Black Thorn, its actually a group of assassins in world war 1, yeah I paid attention in history,)

Disclaimer: I do not own those you in Angel the television series, though I do wish I owned Gunn, Spike, and Angel (what girl doesn't?).

A/n Faith and Dusk are going to be main characters from now on and in this chapter you'll find out why Dusk is so handy with that cross bow. AHH I FOUND MY FLOPPY!!! Only took me a month. My mother thought somebody got shot because I pulled it out of my end table next to my bed and started screaming and jumping up and down!!!

-P.D.

Last time: The vampires reached them and were bombarded by a group of raging vampire hunters.

Angel was fighting what looked like the leader, and was currently being held in the air by his neck. An arrow shot and hit the vampire in the heart. On the hill a little way away from the fight stood a woman, a woman who looked very familiar to Angel, with dark brown hair and smoldering eyes. Next to her stood a small blond girl, holding a cross bow.

"Mommy, Mommy, I hit him!" The child shrieked loud enough for Angel to hear.

"Good girl, Duskie, now lets go help Angel," And with that Faith ran down the hill, her daughter next to her, and plunged into the fight.

(Lobby of Hyperion after the fight)

"Wesley stop moving," Cordelia commanded, wrapping a layer of gauze over the British man's left forearm, the wound was still bleeding but had subsided to a slight gushing.

"Do I have to?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Cordy glared and finished bandaging his arm.

"Next," She yelled, looking at the line of people waiting for her to tend to. Angel had been stabbed threw the stomach with a sword, Ria had various cuts and bruises, Conner had a gash along his chest, Faith was banged up pretty bad and her daughter looked as though she might need stitches on her forehead.

"My turn!" Angel said, grinning at Cordy. She quickly bandaged the already healing stab wounds.

"All done,"

"My lip hurts,"

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Kiss it better," Angel said teasingly. Cordy kissed him lightly causing a chorus of eww's to emerge from the younger half of the room.

Dusk settled herself on the big couch and looked up at the brown-haired woman with large dark eyes. Her mother's dark eyes.

"Let's see," Cordy said cautiously. If the daughter was anything like the mother…

"I shouldn't have gotten hurt," The child stated, slightly pouting.

"Shouldn't have?"

"Mommy taught me how to hurt the bad men," Cordy noticed how she called vampires the bad men just as Melly did.

"But even Mommy gets hurt sometimes," Faith reminded her daughter, her eyes softening as they met her child's. Angel could see how motherhood had changed Faith, just as it had changed all of them raising Melly.

"Mommy's special though,"

"So is Duskie," Faith said, kissing the bandage Cordy put over the healing wound.

"Daddy, guess what?" Melly said, pulling on her father's hand. "We have _two _warrior princesses now,"

"What?"

"Faithie and Duskie," Melly clarified, smiling at the small blonde girl. "My names Melly," She said, holding out a hand like she saw Daddy do.

"I'm Duskie," Dusk said, taking the hand into hers. They fit perfectly.

"Duskie is special. Glow-ey,"

"What color glow-ey, baby-doll?" Lorne asked, remembering how Angel and Spike were white glow-ey and Ria/Katty was purple glow-ey.

"Purple, but darker then my Katty's,"

"Faith, is Dusk a slayer?" Wes asked, still a bit cautious of the dark haired slayer.

"Yes. She's a little more then that though," Faith said, holding her daughter close.

"How so," Angel asked. Faith gave him a look that said, 'Not around the children.'

"Melly, why don't you go take Duskie up to your room and play dolls?"

"Can we be warrior princesses?" Melly asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Sure, bit, now scram," Spike joked kissing the child's head. Dusk looked at the ground sadly. Spike picked up the small blonde child. "Hi, Duskie. I'm Spike,"

"He's my Spikie," Melly stated. "I can share him if you want,"

"Spikie…" Dusk whispered touching her hand to the vampire's cheek. "Glow-ey," She whispered barely audible.

"Glow-ey?" Cordy asked.

"Dusk sweetie, what color glow-ey is Spikie?" Faith asked, aware that the vampire seemed entranced with her little girl.

"White, like Mommy's pearls,"

"What color am I?" Ria asked, looking the child in the eye. Green met brown for a minute and both felt something.

"Purple. Light purple. And Mommy is dark purple," Ria slipped off towards the corner, listening intently.

"What color is Melly?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Rainbow,"

"Melly, Duskie, can you go around and say what color everyone is?"

"Ok," The children said, a child's innocence keeping them from asking why. Gunn was red, Fred was blue, Cordy was pink, Lorne was green, Spike and Angel were white, Wesley was yellow, Conner was dark blue, and Ria, Faith, and Duskie were all purple.

"What colors are Melly, exactly Duskie?" Faith asked, kneeling down next to her daughter. Wes silently slipped back into his office.

"Red, light blue, like your bedroom. Pink like my bedroom. Green like the him," She pointed to Lorne, "White, lots of white, yellow, dark blue and purple. The purple feels different though,"

"What kind of different?" Spike asked, kneeling down next to Faith.

"Tingly,"

"I think I just figured something out," Ria said from the corner. She had a pen and paper in hand.

"What?" Angel asked, walking towards his daughter. She pushed the paper towards him.

Written in her curvy hand writing was:

Angel- Her "Daddy" - White

Cordy- Her "Momma" - Pink

Wesley- Her "Watcher" – Yellow

Fred- Her "Brain" – Light Blue

Gunn- Her "Muscle" – Red

Spike- Her "Spikie"- White

Lorne- Her "Singer/Song/Reader" – Green

Conner- Her "Brother"- Dark Blue

- All 1/8th of Melly's existence.

Other Factors:

Becky, Joe, and Jamie- Jamie's a werewolf.

Faith and Duskie- Both Slayers and dark purple

Melly's powers:

Telekenisis – She threw the vampire into a wall

Can Read people like Lorne- The whole color seeing thing, Duskie can too

Visions like Cordy

Extreme fighting style for a 4-year-old- Angel Conner Gunn and Spike

Math skills like Fred- Cordy was trying to figure out how much that black dress would cost on sale and Melly said it before she could do it in her head.

Language Skill like Wes- He was translating something, she knew what it meant

-All powers come from one of the people.

- Those vampires tried to kidnap her- Cordy saw in her vision that that's who they wanted.

Look up stuff on:

-The Holy One

-The symbol

-Super Magical Children

-Test out powers.

"My daughter is a genius," Angel said, hugging Ria, which surprised and scared her.

"Not really, I just put two and two together," She said quietly as Angel handed the paper around.

"She's all part of us?" Cordy asked, looking down at her daughter.

"That's my theory," Ria said, watching Melly and Dusk play a made-up hand game.

"I just figured it all out," Wes yelled walking out of his office and holding a stack of about twenty pages.

"Your five minutes late," Cordy said, smiling. Wes sighed and sunk into the chair. Just his luck.

A/n Whatcha think about Ria's problem solving skills? Everything on her paper I had written out as my notes except for the last part. Haha…next chapter is doing the stuff on the list!

-P.D.


	11. The prophecy and smoking with a vampire

A/n: I got one review for the last chapter!!! Come on people I FINALLY update and I get nothing. Lol, here's the next chapter!!

"Don't feel bad, Wes, I just made an outline and a few theories," Ria said quietly, seeing how the ex-watchers face fell when he was told that she had figured it out.

"Really?" He asked, hope filling him. The teenager nodded. "I found a prophecy,"

"Of course," Cordy sighed. "There's always a prophecy,"

"Let's hear it, Wes," Angel said, sitting next to Ria.

"It's a little confusing, and cryptic,"

"What prophecy isn't?" Fred questioned rhetorically

"A child born from eight parents, sibling to the destroyer and the seeker, will help the souled vampire fulfill his destiny. She will defeat the dark one and his hand and provide the world with the purple glow that will avenge us all. The wolf and the slayer will aid her in her quest. The eight will protect the child, the destroyer will protect the wolf, and the seeker will die for the slayer. The souled vampires will become human. She will be the world's last chance. She will be the song that saves us all." Wesley read, and the room fell silent as the final word was read. Even the two little girls, who had no clue what was going on, were quiet.

"The seeker will die for the slayer," Ria repeated softly.

"The destroyer," Conner said, gulping. "Looks like me and Jamie have a lot more the Warrior Princess in common,"

"The seeker," Ria repeated again.

"We don't know that you're the seeker," Cordy replied just as softly.

"What does Angel have another kid now? Three's one too many. I'm going to die. This is what Holtz prepared me for; Conner's mission was to kill Angel, mine was to kill the slayer," She said, her voice rising in emotion. "Looks like we both failed our missions, Steven-dear,"

"Katty…" Conner started, fear filling his eyes.

"I'm going to die," She yelled to him, tears masked the fear that had settled in her own eyes. "I'm going to die to save the world, to save a little girl who did nothing to get into this. She's a little girl, just a little girl," Tears streamed down her face.

"Katty-girl…" He went to reach for her but she backed away.

"No, Conner, don't…I'm going to die…It's written that I'm going to die," She felt arms wrap around her and found herself crying onto someone's chest. They smelled of love, of fear, of power, of tainted good.

Angel held his eldest daughter as sobs racked her small body. He felt immense love, like the love he felt when he first held Conner, like the first time he held Melly. He suspected he felt the same love in Katty's dimension when he first held her. He stroked her hair, hair which blended perfectly with his, and everything else in the room disappeared. He sat there and held his daughter, and he knew he was forgiven the second she looked him in the eye.

Cordy couldn't help but have a small almost nonexistent smile come over her face as she saw Angel and Ria. She picked up Melly and ushered everyone out of the room, leaving the two alone in the lobby of the Hyperion.

(Later)

"What do we do now," Faith asked, snuggling closer to her daughter. She was still shaken up about seeing Angel holding his sobbing teenager like he had held her only a few years before.

"Try and figure out the prophecy," Angel answered, his hand finding Cordelia's.

"Well we know the destroyer is Conner," Fred offered.

"And Angel only has three children so I have to be the seeker," Ria's eyes found Duskie's and she smiled at the little girl even though her eyes still held fear and pain.

"Prophecy's can change, Ria,"

"Have they before?"

"Many, many times," Wesley found himself smiling at the teenager, his heart breaking when he remembered her tears.

"Don't worry about it, Bit, we wont let anything happen to you," Spike reassured her. He bounced Melly on his knee and Duskie climb off of Faith and placed herself on his other knee.

"A child born from eight parents," Gunn repeated, looking at the paper Wes had handed him. "Looks like you were right," He said to Ria.

"It mentions a slayer and a wolf," Fred whispered, reading the paper again.

"Dusk and Jamie," Cordy nodded, her mind working out the possibilities.

"Ok, let me get this strait. Three four year olds are going to save the world?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. "I should be surprised about this…but I'm not,"

"New friends are here," Melly grinned, her small hands clasping Duskie's.

"Melly, did you know that Dusk and Faith were coming?" Cordy asked, looking her daughter in the eye.

"New friends," Melly giggled, snuggling up to Spike. "My Spikie protect Melly, my Katty protect my Duskie, my Conner protects my Jamie,"

"Wanna know what's really scary about this?" Gunn asked. "The fate of the world rests in the hands of three kids who can't speak in full sentences,"

"We're doomed," Angel joked, trying to push the fear of the daughter he had lost and now found being ripped away from him again.

(Other side of town in the scary place from earlier)

"Lash, you have failed me twice now. Once we lost two soldiers, the second we lost forty," The figure stated, his voice holding annoyance.

"Yes sir…" Lash handed the figure a glass of black fluid and winced as the figure stabbed him in the stomach.

"You will not fail me again," The figure said, turning the knife on every word.

"Yes, master," Lash's voice was full of pain as the figure pulled the knife from him.

"Prepare the ritual, it will take place the night of the full moon. I want the Holy One here to be sacrificed,"

"I understand,"

"Do not fail me again,"

"The stone arrived, sir," Lash muttered, handing the figure a wrapped package.

"Good, very good," The figure clutched the package. "Kidnap the Holy One tomorrow night,"  
"Yes, master," And Lash left the figure to his manic laughing and tiny package.

(Back at the Hyperion)

"My Spikie," Melly giggled loudly as Spike tossed her in the air and caught her. Duskie tugged on Spike's hand.

"My turn," She stated and lifted her arms up.

"Ok, bit," Spike put Melly down then threw Dusk up and caught her. Angel sat next to Cordelia in his office watching the blonde vampire toss his little girl in the air, watching his enemy make his little girl laugh.

"Mr. Broody man you better cheer up," Cordy ordered, kissing his cheek lightly.

"He's so good with her, he shouldn't be good with her, he shouldn't even be here," The brooding look stayed firmly on his face as he glared daggers at the blue-eyed man as he spun Melly around.

"Somebody is a little jealous,"

"No…ok fine I am jealous but I have a right to be," Cordy raised an eyebrow at the man. "Fine…I'll stop with the jealousness…at least out loud,"

"Good boy," And she kissed him.

"My Spikie," Duskie said, mimicking Melly.

"My Duskie," Spike said back, throwing the blonde baby in the air.

Ria sighed, her eyes glancing from every person in the room to the next before landing on Duskie. Aware that no one would miss her for a few minutes, Rianna got up from the couch and walked to the back of the hotel and out the door to the parking lot. Sitting and bracing herself against the cold stone, she pulled a slim cigarette from the pack in her pocket and proceeded to light it, unaware of the blonde vampire that had followed her from the room.

"Little bit, you shouldn't be smoking," Spike stated, sitting down next to the brunette. He pulled himself out a cigarette and took her lighter from beside her.

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things," She sighed once more as he lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"It kills you know,"

"Oh and the battle with swords and pointy things doesn't," Sarcasm was an art that Ria was well accustomed to.

"I like you, bit. You're a lot different than your brother. Got more of the slayer in ya,"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Dying"

"Do you want the truth or a nice fluffy lie,"

"The truth,"

"It hurt the first time. Like all the good was being sucked from me and I was being pulled into a bottomless pit. But then again I was turning into a vampire. The second time, it was like floating. It should have hurt, but it didn't because I knew I was saving the world. I suspect that will be how this lot all goes. As heroes,"

"I'm scared,"

"I know, but you'll make it through this. We all will,"

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling, bit,"

"I hope your right," Ria stated, crushing her cigarette and tossing it into the gutter. She stood up and brushed off her pants.

"One more thing bit, when you get through this you quit this awful habit," He gestured to his cigarette. "Deal?"

"Deal," Ria smiled at him and headed back inside.

"Teenagers," Spike sighed, unable to keep the grin from his face as he smashed his cigarette and followed the girl inside.


	12. Melly

Ria walked towards Duskie and knelt down next to the blonde child.

"Hi," She said simply, Duskie's hand finding Ria's. Their fingers entirtwined and the room couldnt help but smile.

"My Katty," Duskie whispered, touching her other hand to Ria's cheek.

"My Duskie," She replied, gathering the girl into a hug. This was her destiny, not killing, not Quor-toth, this. She was meant to protect that little girl.

Spike grinned and sat down next to Faith.

"Your good," She whispered to him, her eyes focused on her daughter and Angel's.

"Good? I'm bloody magnificant,"

"And oh so modest,"

"You know it,"

"Angel, what do we do? A bunch of guys are after my baby," Cordelia was breaking down. She held Melly in her arms, refusing to let the little girl go.

"We fight, Cor, just like we do always. We'll win and come back and go shopping,"

"Shopping?"

"For once, Im going to let you blow my money. We're going to get through this. I promise," He swooped down and hugged her, Melly squished between them.

"Melly-sandwich," She giggled as her parents kissed.

"Well, Melly-girl, why dont you go play with Duskie and wait for Jamie while me and your momma talk,"

"Your going to make more kissy faces," She stated, knowing that "Kissy-faces" were what Uncle Gunn and Aunt Fred always made.

"Yup, so scoot," Cordy joked, placing Melly on the ground and giving her a tap on the but.

"Love you, Momma,"

"I love you too, sweetie,"

"MELLY," Jamie yelled, running towards the small brunette and throwing his arms around her. "Bad dreams, and it was scary. Me missed you,"

"Me missed you too, my jamie," Melly hugged back before grabbing Duskie and pulling her to Jamie. "My Duskie, My Jamie,"

"Duskie," Jamie whispered, smiling,

"Jamie,"

"Moon come out tonight," Jamie said to Melly, sadness crossing over his features.

"Melly and Duskie protect you!!"

"No biting?"

"No biting"

"No newspaper?"

"No newspaper,"

"Yay," And the three ran to find Conner so they could act out Angel's story and he could be the warrior princess again.

"We only have a half hour till sundown," Angel stated, aware that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Tonight was the full moon, tonight Jamie would transform.

"I wish..." Becky started, her eyes filling with tears.

"Me too," Joe whispered, hugging her.

"So my little boy is supposed to save the world?" Becky wiped her eyes, and looked at Angel.

"Supposedly,"

"He's just a little boy,"

"And Melly and Duskie are just little girls. This is just another sick twist of fate," Faith sighed, watching the two girls attempt to convince Conner and Jamie to play Barbies

Fifteen minutes later, Jamie was secure in his cage and almost ready to transform. His eyes found Melly's and he knew he was safe.

Then disaster struck.

Before anyone could move, a horde of vampires crashed into the hotel, barely avoiding the last rays of the sun. The leader searched out the room.

"Kill them all," He sneered. "Bring the children to me,"

"Melly, run," Angel yelled, fighting off a vampire.

"Daddy," Melly cried as Lash picked her up and injected her with a substance.

"My Melly," Duskie screamed, kicking Lash. Everyone could clearly hear his knee break.

Everyone was restrained, everyone was trapped, and the children were in the hands of the enemy.

"See you all soon," Lash cackled, carrying Melody out of the hotel while two vampires followed with Duskie and Jamie. The rest of the vampires proceeded to throw the room into the basement and lock it.

"Melly," Angel whispered, sinking to the floor.

A/n: I UPDATED!!! Wait and see what happens!!!

REVIEW!

-P.D.


	13. Oh, Bloody Hell

A/n: Here's the next chapter. Freezie- Yes I got the name Duskie from your story. Im so sorry I didn't ask, but when I write it just flows.

Here's the story!!!

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, LET ME GO YOU BLOODY WANKER," Melly yelled, aware that her Momma wasn't there to tell her not to say her Spikie's bad words. She'd never say another one of her Spikie's bad words if her Momma could be there right now.

"Shut up, you ignorant little girl," Lash yelled as he chained Melody to the alter in the center of the room.

"Leave my Melly alone," Jamie yelled, he was bound to the wall next to Duskie, who was unconscious.

"Can we kill them yet?" A male vampire asked, looking at the young slayers pale neck with eager eyes.

"No, not yet," Lash had to hold himself back from digging his fangs into the innocent flesh.

"My daddy's gonna kick your butt," Melly told the vampire, her voice teasing. "And after my daddy kicks your butt, my Spikie's gonna kick it again,"

"We need to gather blood for the ceremony," He sneered, taking much joy in seeing the small child squirm.

"My blood likes it in my body," She attempted, pulling on the steel chains.

"Oh well," Lash drew the knife across Mellys arm, vertically down from her elbow to her wrist. She tried to use her magic, but couldn't. So she did the only other thing she could.

She screamed.

At the Hotel

"Angel, pull it together," Wes yelled, as he watched the souled vampire rock back and forth.

"Melly…"

"Angel, I want my daughter back so get your ass off the ground and help me with this door," Cordy screamed, as she attempted to open the door.

"Move," Faith pushed Cordy behind her and kicked the door, it split down the middle with a sickening crack. It still didn't open. "It wont open,"

"We'll see about that," Conner had picked up the sword he had tossed down the stairs the very first time Jamie and his parents had come to the hotel. He thrust in through the door, hacking away at the wood until there was a human sized hole in it. The occupants of the room rushed out, looking around at the wrecked lobby.

"Weapons," Ria stated the obvious opening the cabinet and pulling out a broad sword. She threw it to Angel, who caught it and spun in expertly. After passing out the rest of the weapons, they headed out the door.

"Uh…guys?" Fred said. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, yeah. That," Angel replied, sighing. Ria sat down on the step. She had been Duskie's protector for two hours and she had failed her. She looked to the left of her to see a small piece of paper, like a business card. On it was written " Jacobnekietes' Demon Bar, the closest thing to a hellmouth this side of Sunnydale"

"I know where to go," Ria stood up and handed it to Angel. "During the fight it must have fallen out of one of their pockets,"

"It's a start," Joe took the card from Angel and grinned. "I know where this is,"

They had to take three cars to fit everyone, and even then they were squished. This vampires didn't know who the hell they were messing with.

"We're looking for a bunch of vampire, they have three little kids. Seen em?" Spike demanded, pushing the bartender against the wall.

"Vampires? No…no vampires,"

"Listen to me you slimy git, my son was just kidnapped and I'm in a really bad mood. Tell me where my damn kid is or I will personally see to it that these vampires bleed off you for months before I finally chop you to pieces myself and then scatter your pieces all over L.A.," Becky yelled, pushing Spike away and taking his place. Cordy grinned at the small blonde woman who was so much like herself.

"Downstairs, fourth door of the left," He squeaked, scared of the woman. Faith grinned evilly as Becky dropped the man. She swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

"Anything that happens to my daughter, will happen to every demon in this city,"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Let's go, we have nibblets to save," Spike said, running a hand along the steel part of his sword. He was gonna kick some serious ass.

"That was kinda hott," Joe whispered to Becky, as they made their way downstairs. She simply grinned and kissed him.

"Katty," Ria turned to face her father.

"Yes?"

"Your gonna make it through this. I refuse to lose another member of this family," Ria simply smiled and headed downstairs, her cross bow ready.

They reached the third door, which was guarded by three vampires. Cordy smiled and her and Faith took out two of them before anyone had a clue. Ria shot the third one as they went through the door. Then they heard the screams.

"That bastard," Conner stated, as vampires rushed them.

"Jamie!" Becky yelled, as she saw her son begin to transform.

"My Jamie," Duskie, who had awoken, said quietly, tugging at her chains. Conner threw and axe that clanked against the girl's chains and snapped it. Duskie grinned and began fighting against the tall vampire who had asked when he could kill them. Despite the slash in her arm, she was still stronger then the fledgling and he was dust in under two minutes.

"Duskie," Melly yelled as Lash just cackled. He pressed the knife to Melly's neck.

"Freeze," He yelled, and everyone stopped seeing the four year olds life at risk.

"Melly," Cordy screamed.

"Move and she dies,"

"Let her go you bastard," Ria hollered.

"I will have a lot of fun killing you," He said, and gestured to his minions. "Tie them up,"

Jamie, who was fully transformed now, pulled on his chains roaring. One of the vampires injected a substance into his arm, causing him to fall limp. Joe yelled his sons name as he was being chained to the wall. The vampire, a woman in a slinky red dress, walked over to Angel and grinned.

"Hey, Sexy," She cooed, taking another syringe and injecting it into Angel.

"Welcome, Angelus," Lash stated, as he unchained Angel. "Dinner time," He then gestured to Melly, who was now screaming her father's name.

"Oh Bloody Hell," Spike whispered.

A/n: Didn't expect that didja?? Mwhaha, for some reason I seem to think I'm a lot more evil then I actually am. Review and maybe I'll write more.


	14. My Knight

A/n: ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

"Daddy, don't hurt me," Melly screamed, fear coursing through her.

"Angel, stop, she's just a little girl. She's your daughter," Cordy hollered, pulling at her chains. No…she wouldn't let this happen. Please God don't let this happen.

"Daddy, please,"

"I'm not your Daddy anymore," Angelus said, stroking Melly's cheek.

"It is almost time," Lash grinned, putting the three jars containing Melly, Duskie, and Jamie's blood on the alter with Melly.

"It is time, time for me to get revenge," The figure, finally revealed, turned out to be human. His face was distorted and his eyes were dark red, gleaming with hate.

"I know you…" Angelus whispered, staring at the man.

"Of course you do. You killed me. And now, Angelus, I will kill you from the inside out. Turn her Angel, turn your daughter into a vampire,"

Angelus leaned down, glaring at Melody. Lash placed a crystal on the child's chest, a black crystal. Angelus positioned himself, preparing to kill his daughter.

"Daddy, you're supposed to be a knight. Please, Daddy be my knight. I love you. Don't do this. You're glowey daddy, not black. Glowey,"

Angelus froze, he looked at Melly and his eyes glowed for a second. No one but the brunette child noticed. Angel flipped around and punched the figure, knocking him to the ground. Melly suddenly was lifted into the air by some invisible force, glowing purple. The others suddenly became unchained and went into battle with the vampires.

Melly began spinning in the air and the jars of blood lifted and crashed to the floor, mixing together. The stone, black as night, raised so it was in front of the small child. She reached a hand out and closed it over the stone. Soon blood poured from her hand, and she screamed. A flash went through the room and Jamie, reverted to his human form, and Duskie rose into the air next to Melly. Melody let go of the stone, and grabbed Duskie's left hand and Jamie's right. Her eyes glowed purple, as did Duskie's and Jamie's.

"GIVE ME YOUR POWER," The figure yelled, raising his arms. Spike tackled him, sending him to the ground.

"You bloody ingrate leave my bits alone," Spike emphasized each word with a punch.

The leggy blonde vampire picked up a sword and proceeded to throw it, aiming for Duskie's heart. Ria jumped in front of the small slayer and the sword buried itself into her stomach. She fell.

"NO, this isn't the way it's supposed to be," Melly screamed, as tears fell from her face. The purple light expanded and the vampires in the room suddenly turned to dust. Sunlight streamed into the room, though it should have still been dark out.

"No, Sun bad," Angel yelled, not yet noticing the lack of him being on fire.

"Poof, we're not on fire,"

"What?"

"We're human,"

"Nu uh," Melly said, as she, Duskie, and Jamie were put back on the ground. "Daddy and my Spikie are special now. Shanshu, only still vampires. Can't die,"

"Ria," Angel suddenly caught sight of his other daughter and bent down next to her.

"I'm ok," Her voice was barely audible, a whisper.

"No your not, you have a sword sticking out of your stomach,"

"My Katty," Melly 's hand touched the sword, which removed itself from her sister's stomach. The wound closed up.

"Ow," Angel gathered his daughters into a huge hug, then got up and kissed Cordy. One the other side of the room, Spike had Duskie in his arms.

"Daddy," Duskie whispered, pointing to Spike. "Mommy," She then pointed to Faith. Faith smiled at Spike and took her daughter, burying her face into her child's blonde locks.

"I love you, Duskie,"

"I love you too, Mommy,"

"Jamie," Becky picked her son up, her non-werewolf son, and allowed her tears to fall freely as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"No cry, Mommy," Jamie said, his voice louder then it had ever been. Joe smiled, and hugged his child.

Everything would be ok.

Conner, Lorne, Wes, Gunn, and Fred looked on at the three families and smiled.

"Maybe we should start on our own," Gunn suggested, winking at his girlfriend who blushed.

"I think you already have, sweetcheeks," Lorne stated, grinning. Fred's eyes grew wide.

"Lorne, what aren't you telling us," Gunn demanded, and the green demon just walked away. The two chased after him.

The remaining two men laughed.

"Who wants to kill him?" Angel asked looking down at the man.

"I do!" Melly, Duskie, and Jamie asked at once from their respective mother's arms.

"No, Bits, this is my job," Spike stated. "Close your eyes," The children complied, though they snuck looks threw their fingers.

"Spike, no," Spike looked up at the dark haired slayer. "We shouldn't kill him. We should turn him in to the cops. He'll get life for attempted murder and kidnapping," The room noticed, perhaps for the first time, the extreme change Faith had gone threw. She simply shrugged.

"Can I at least punch him?" Spike was on the verge of begging. Faith nodded. Two seconds later, there was the sickening sound of a bone cracking.

"I didn't like his nose anyway," Cordy joked, as Becky called the cops.

A/n: I have some emotional attachment to this chapter because it means that the story is ending soon. There will probably be one or two more fluff filled chapters. Im sorry if the whole thing went fast…

One question:

Should I write a sequel?

-P.d.


	15. The Mission and The End For Now

A/n: You guys don't know how much I love you right now!! The reviews I got for last chapter made me so happy as soon as I read them I started this. I've noticed something, I'm always writing when it's almost midnight. This is a pure fluff chapter!!

"Shh, we have to be really quiet," Melly whispered to her accomplices the form of a mini-slayerette and a former werewolf. Her momma and her daddy were in their bedroom and she wasn't exactly sure what they were doing but she knew the rest of the couples in the hotel were playing the same game. She giggled at the thought. They were all so caught up in celebrating that they didn't keep the watchful eye on the three toddlers that they always had. This was the perfect time for mission "Special Drink".

"Am I going to be able to kill something?" Duskie whispered, a little kid whisper that was normal talking to anyone else.

"Maybe," Jamie grinned at the brunette's response. He loved playing battle; even though he wasn't wolfie anymore he still could jump and stake one of the bad men.

"Yay," Duskie slapped a hand over her mouth, praying that none of the adults heard her exclamation of joy. She rubbed a hand over the stake she kept in her pocket like Mommy told her to and followed Melly into the kitchen.

"Shh," Melly told them again as she attempted to quietly shut the kitchen door. It wasn't a big kitchen, just big enough for the crew of Angel Investigations. There was a table shoved against one wall and the other appliances on the other. Melly looked at the fridge and put her small hand under her chin. "Hmmm," She was doing with Uncle Wes did when they were solving a case.

"Is it in the Re-Fige-E-Tor?" Duskie asked, unable to say the word properly.

"Mhmm," Jamie cocked his head at the door of the refrigerator, contemplating how to open it. He yanked on the handle. The door slammed into the wall, creating a large bang. Melly's eyes widened and she grabbed her Spikie's mug and put it under her shirt just as her Daddy and Momma came in.

"Melody Angel, what are you doing?" Angel demanded, adjusting his shirt. He raised an eyebrow to the broken fridge door and at the smell of blood in the air. "Are you ok? Why do I smell blood?"

"Blood…? There's no blood. Go back to your game, Daddy," Melly gave Angel her innocent angel eyes. He melted.

"Those might work on daddy but they don't work on me. What's under your shirt, Melody," Cordy rolled her eyes at her "Angel". She wasn't too sure what the two of them were. Boyfriend-girlfriend? Friends?

"Nothin'," Melly smiled at her Momma.

"Melody Anne Angel," Cordy put on her "Mother face", a face that would give Willow's "resolve face" a run for its money.

"I just wanted to try it…" She pulled the mug of blood from under her shirt, which was now stained.

"Melly, this isn't for little girls," She looked at Jamie. "Or little boys. This is for vampires like Daddy and Spike,"

"Bu…Bu…But…"

"No buts. You drink apple juice, daddy drinks blood,"

"Special drink," Duskie whispered, reaching out for the mug.

"No special drink!" Angel and Cordy chorused and put the mug back in the fridge.

"Melly, lets get you into the bath," Angel picked his daughter up.

"Me too, me too!" Angel looked down at the other two children and sighed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

"Gimmie em, Nibblet," Spike held out a hand. Ria sighed heavily and handed the bleach blonde vampire her pack of cigarettes.

"I didn't think I'd actually survive," She muttered before storming off. Spike simply chuckled and tossed the pack in the air, catching it in his hands.

"Hey," Faith came out and sat next to him where Ria had sat just days before.

"Hey," Spike fumbled with the pack of cigarettes, suddenly nervous. Faith smiled and grabbed the pack from him handing him one.

"You smoke around our daughter and I'm going to stake you," Faith threatened, though her eyes were playful.

"Our daughter…" Spike smiled.

"What'd the test say?" Fred had to laugh at the look on her boyfriends face. The normally cool and collected vampire hunter was pacing around their room anxious for the pregnancy test results.

"Maybe I just wont tell you," She joked.

"Winifred Burkle, what did the damn test say?" Gunn demanded, standing in front of her.

"Shh, no cursing around the baby,"

"I'll damn well curse when…baby? We're having a baby! We're having a baby." He sunk down onto the bed and pulled Fred into his arms. "We're having a baby,"

"We're having a baby," Fred repeated, kissing the father of her child.

"Oh, Conner," Angel caught up with his son and handed him an envelope. "School starts in a few weeks, here's your schedule!"

"But, Dad, cant I just hunt vampires and save the world like normal kids?" Conner groaned.

"Don't worry, your sister will be right there with you. Think about it, you get to keep her away from any guys,"

"Guys? No, she's going to an all girls' school. No guys,"

"Atta-boy," Angel gave his son a half hug and walked away to give Ria her schedule.

"Sociology, Psychology, Creative writing, Calculus," Conner read his schedule outloud. "Aw, crap, the world ending is really going to put a damper on my studies,"

"Row, Row, Row your boat, gently down the stream…" Melly, Duskie, and Jamie chorused as Angel attempted to give the three toddlers baths.

"Daddy, why does Jamie have a thing hanging between his legs?" Melly asked, giggling, as her father's eyes grew wide.

"CORDY,"

Lorne stood outside the bathroom and laughed. Though they still had a lot more problems to come…they were safe for now. But now always ended, didn't it?

A/n: THE END. Oh my god I cant believe its done, I think I'm going to cry. This was my favorite chapter!! Sequel should be up soon, if you review!!

-P.d.


End file.
